1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rail with a support actuator of variable vertical length.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The provision of spring elements arranged mechanically parallel to each other or in series to support a vehicle body on a running gear located thereunder is generally known in the context of rail vehicles. If one of the spring elements fails, the effect of the associated second spring element is maintained. In parallel arrangements, however, this involves a considerable reduction of supporting force, while a series arrangement results in a great overall length in the effective direction.